


Earth 2.0

by MurphysLaw_6



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aged down characters cause why not, Alternate Timelines, M/M, No Smut, Not focused on romantic relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite/Prediction post-season 7, everyone is confused af, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw_6/pseuds/MurphysLaw_6
Summary: So I started writing this the day after I watched 7x13. Tbh the 7th season sucks. The first thing I thought, was that only way I will actually be happy was if the “test” resets the timeline. Then basically this idea popped into my head and I decided I was gonna write it because… I mean quarantine + holidays. It isn’t like I have anything better to do.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke:  
Clarke bolted up in bed. Breathing hard with a cold sweat dripping down her face, she gasped for air. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around and realized she was in a small room. She was lying on a bed, similar to the one in Becca’s house. Swinging her legs over the side, she noticed how rested she feels. A gentle smile passes over her face before she remembered. The portal, the bodies, the test. The feeling of safety immediately vanished. Jumping up, she strode to the door and flung it open only to walk straight into someone. Her blood ran cold as their eyes met. “Clarke! Honey, watch where you’re going.” It was her Mom.  
“No. This- this wasn’t possible…” Clarke whispers. Abby looked at her, confusion painting her face.  
“If this was about your science project, it looks great. I sure you-“She was cut off with a mouthful of blond hair. Pulling away Clarke stared at her mother, tears streaming down her face. “Sorry, I’m just…. So happy to see you!” Clarke rambled. Before her mother could question her behavior, a delicious smell wafted through the room. Clarke’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “Oh yes! Your father was making pancakes so get dressed. They’ll be ready in 5” With that, Abby spun on her heel and made her way down the hall.  
For the first time since Praimfaya, Clarke felt truly lost. She turned around and ran to a door. Pulling it open, her breath caught in her throat. In front of her was a path of concrete on which cars were traveling. But the weren’t like the rovers that she was familiar with. They were sleek and moved elegantly. A young girl ran past her in unfamiliar clothing. The building around her weren’t tall like the ones in the City of Light, but still looked brand new. Then it hit her. She wasn’t in a simulation. This wasn’t just another test. This was real. This was Earth.  
Clarke walked back inside her mind frantically trying to piece together what happened as she pulled on a pair of jeans. It couldn’t have been Earth before the bombs because her family was there. However, it couldn’t be after the bombs because otherwise she would be either in space or dead. There was only one other option. This was Earth where the bombs had never dropped.  
After the epiphany, Clarke realized how stupid her life would sound to “normal” people. She couldn’t exactly walk up to her parents and be like, “Yo so I’m actually Clarke from an alternate timeline where the world was destroyed. I was known as Wanheda cause I massacred an entire civilization and a brainwashed cult made me take this weird test created by ancient people using a stone which sent me back in time to a world where an AI never launched a bunch of nukes. Oh, and did I mention you both died? Anyway, what’s for breakfast?”. Taking a deep breath, Clarke strolled into what she assumed was the living room. Going against every fiber in her body she sat down instead of launching herself into her father’s arms. He gave her a warm smile and slid a plate of pancakes across the table. “Thanks dad!” She tries to sound happy, but it came out forces. Luckily Jake didn’t notice. Suddenly, a wave of anxiety hit her. Dropping her fork, Clarke stood abruptly. “I’m going to go for a run,” she announced before dashing towards her room, ignoring the confused looks her parents gave her. Frantically looking around, she pulled on a pair of unfamiliar shoes. After the laces were tied, she dashed out the door. The streets were busier than before. Loud honks resonated in her ear drums. As if her feet have a mind of their own, she took off running.  
As her feet pounded against the ground, the world around her morphed into a blur. After what felt like hours she slows to a walk. The scenery around her had changed. There was more green and the path beneath her feet had turned back into a familiar dirt. Walking along wrapped in her own thoughts she didn’t notice the shadow looming over her. As if in a trance she walks up the stairs in front of her. Something about this place felt so familiar… Then her eyes reach the statue and she realized what it was.  
The statue looks so perfect and untouched. Suddenly doubt started to creep into her thoughts. What if she really was crazy? What if it was all a dream? What if- “Clare?” She froze. Clarke would have known that voice anywhere. Slowly turning around, heart thumping in her ears, vision blurred with tears, she saw her. “Raven…”


	2. The Last War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this version, the crew finds out that while the flame was the key to starting the test, it doesn’t actually have to be inside the person taking the test. When Gabriel destroyed the flame, he downloaded the code into his mind drive. Also, the stones don’t look so stupid. Basically, they’re a bunch of rings that spins when you add the right code and connect forming a circle which then acts as a portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is kinda short but I wrote the first 4 chapters in one day so pls don't judge.

BARDO: 10 minutes before timeline reset:  
“Raven quick! We can’t hold them for much longer!” Octavia screamed. Frantically, Raven’s hands flew over the screen, typing in random symbols at Gabriel’s command. “Clarke are you ready?” Gabriel asked. “Stop asking stupid questions and finish the damn code!” Clarke yelled. Nodding, the dying man coughs out the last few lines, his once white robes were now black. “Any time now guys!” Clarke shouted over the gunfire. “Just…” face set determination Raven finally finished the code. “Clarke now!” With that, Clark dove into the chair and let herself sink into the simulation.  
“Raven, you have to seal the doors,” Gabriel’s voice was no louder than a whisper.   
“What! I can’t just leave them!” She shrieked.   
“You don’t have a choice…” slowly his voice fades and his eyes flutter closed.  
“Gabriel, wake up. Wake up!” It was no use. He was gone. Gritting her teeth, she chanted the familiar words, “May we meet again”.  
Raven looked at the room. The bodies of her friends lie scattered. Emori, Jordan, Gaia, and Gabriel. She looked at an unconscious Murphy bleeding out on the once pristine white floor. Taking a shaky breath, she turned back to the computer. “Octavia get back!” Entering in the override code, the door slid closed. “What are you doing! Our friends are out there!” Octavia cried.   
“We have no choice,” Raven said, tears sliding down her face, “It’s up to Clarke now.”  
Suddenly Clark bolted up. Blinking, a look of confusion crossing her face. “What happened in there?” Octavia asked. “I- I don’t know…” For a second there was silence and then a soft thrumming. It grew louder and louder until the ground was shaking. Then it stopped. The stone’s rings spun into position, but this time, the portal didn’t look like green fire. It was almost clear. The space between the rings rippled and for a second, they all just stared. Then Octavia knelt and hoisted Murphy over her shoulders. She turned and looked at the two other girls. “Together?” she whispers. Clarke took both their hands and gave a tired smile. “Together.”


	3. We're Back Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that the 100 was set like 200 years from now but I really can’t be bothered thinking about what the future will be like so basically any technology that isn’t plot relevant is like it is now.

“Raven…” the brunet launched herself into Clarke’s arms. Tears ran down both of their faces.  
“We’re alive!” Raven cries and Clarke pulled away.  
“Alive?! We’re on Earth! You’re the smart one, do you have any explanation for that!” Clarke laughed. “I have some theories but who cares. We’re back!” They both froze then screamed in unison, “WE’RE BACK BITCHES!!!!” The two girls then collapsed on the steps in a fit of hysterical laughter. Who cared that they were in foreign world with PTSD from a lifetime no one remembered. They had each other and that’s all they needed.  
“OH SHIT!” Clarke shot up.   
“What was it?” Raven asked, smile slowly fading.  
“If we remember each other, but my parents didn’t recognise me, then it probably means that we’re here because we went through the portal.” Raven looked confused.   
“Yeah…. I thought that was kinda obviou- oh. O!”  
Raven sat up, her eyebrows scrunched up in her ‘thinking face’. Then her eyes lit up. She reached into her pocket and produced a tiny screen that was the size of her hand. “What the hell it that?” Clarke asks in confusion. “I’m guessing it is what was called a phone,” She answers.   
“A what?” Clarke looks lost. Raven opens her mouth to explain but then just sighs.  
“I don’t think I have the energy to explain. It was basically just a small computer.”  
“Okay, well, do your Raven thing and find out where our friends are,” Clarke says.  
After ten minutes of fiddling around with the ‘phone’ they finally found an app with names in it. “Who should we start with?” Raven asks. Clarke thought for a minute before answering.  
“Murphy. He was unconscious and will be way more confused than Octavia.” Raven nodded and typed in his name. She snorted and Clarke looks up. “What is it?”   
“Murphy’s name is apparently ‘Satan’s Incarnate’,” Raven replies. “Guess it’s better that ‘cockroach’. Should I call him?” She asks. Clarke scoffs.  
“You do realise this was Murphy we’re talking about? He probably thinks a phone is a type of weapon. See if you can get a location and we’ll go meet him”  
“Got it. It’s a 35-minute walk.”  
“Okay then. Let’s go find the cockroach.”


	4. The Cockroach

“This is it,” Raven said looking at the door. She looked to Clarke, who nodded, then knocked on the it. It swung open and revealed a barely recognizable face. “Oh my god,” The both gasped.   
“If it isn’t the mighty Wanheda and my favorite little birdie. Anyone care to explain what the fuck is going on and why I look like this!” Murphy’s hair was longer, and his facial hair had vanished. But it wasn’t just his hair. Murphy looked younger, less like the leader he had grown to be and more like the scumbag who used to waltz around the drop-ship. He was shorter and had lost any muscle he had gained on the ring. “Hello! You just gonna stare or are you going to put that Raven brain of yours to work,” Murphy looked royally pissed. The two girls looked at each other in confusion.  
“Why didn’t we notice…” Clarke asked.  
“My guess, Raven looks pretty much the same and Clarke’s hair is tied up. Now can we get onto more pressing matters like what the hell is going on?!” Raven shrugged before pushing her way inside. “You live here?” Clarke asked looking around and the tiny apartment. Murphy turning and looked at her like she was an idiot. “Did you seriously just ask that?” Clarke rolled her eyes and jumped onto what she assumed was Murphy’s bed. “Like I said before,” Raven said, sitting down next to Clarke, “I have a theory, but I think we should wait until we find Octavia.” Murphy opened his mouth to complain but was cut off by a loud ringing. He let out an exasperated sigh and threw his phone at Raven. “This thing, keeps BUZZING at me! Fix it.” Raven caught the device and looked at the screen before scoffing and throwing it back. “Just press the green button. Think of it like a radio. Oh and press that button there so we can hear.” Murphy rolled his eyes before pressing both icons.  
“Hellloooooooo,” Murphy said in a bored tone.  
“Murphy! What the hell! I’ve been trying to reach you for an hour!” Their eyes all widened, and the phone slipped out of Murphy’s hand. Clarke froze in shock while Raven gasped like a fish out of water. “Murphy? You there?” Shaking Murphy picked up the phone.  
“Yeah sorry. I’m just a little busy now. Can I call you back in a couple minutes?”  
“Sure, I guess. Talk to you then.”  
“Okay. Bye Bellamy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee wow not like anyone saw that one coming. Before anyone tells me about how toxic Murphamy is, just listen. I think the two characters have a lot of chemistry and despite a few attempts at murdering each other they still became friends. However, none of that every happened in this timeline. Plus it will be fun to write.


	5. The Blakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where this fic is heading so I am probably gonna finish it soon. However, I might write a sequal that will be less about the canon storyline and more about the quartet (+ Bellamy) messing around. This chapter - like the others - is pretty short because this is my first time writing and I kinda suck lol. Anyway, enjoy!

“He’s alive,” Clarke whispered, breaking the long silence. They both nodded, still processing before Clarke shook her head and continued. “When he calls back you need to go ask if you can visit him. Hopefully, he knows where Octavia is,” Clarke’s voice was shaky. The same way it was after she killed Finn. Noticing this, Raven pulled her and Murphy into a tight hug. They sat like that for a few more minutes until Murphy broke the silence. “Don’t beat yourself up about it Clarke. The Bellamy we knew died on Etherea,” Clarke nodded, “And I mean he’s not the first friend you-” Raven slapped his arm. A small smile briefly crossed Clarke’s face before falling way. “I killed so many people to save the ones I cared about, my people and now they’re all dead,” Clarke whispered.  
“Maybe not,” Raven said, and they looked at her in confusion, “Bellamy is alive, your parents are alive, we’re alive. In the end, it wasn’t all for nothing. You still saved them, they just don’t remember. Now we also have the chance to start over.”  
“Well wait until Tuesday rolls around and then we can re-evaluate the blood on my hands,” Clarke laughed.

The phone started ringing again. Murphy smirked, “Showtime!” Pressing the icons again he threw the phone on the bed. “Sorry for the wait, what did you want to talk about?” Clarke was surprised by how well Murphy was taking this, then again, he wasn’t the one who killed Bellamy in the first place. “I just wanted to ask if you could come over. Octavia has been acting weird, talking about someone named Clarke, and saying I wasn’t real,” Clarke’s eyebrows shot up before Bellamy continued. “I figured since you guys are friends you could talk some sense into her.”  
“Sure, I’ll be over soon,” Murphy answered.  
“Thanks, babe, see you then.” With that, the line disconnected, leaving the trio in shock.  
“Babe……” Murphy trailed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murphamy..... (Insert evil laugh)


End file.
